


I'd Do Anything

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You disagree with Benny having to go rescue Sam out of Purgatory.





	I'd Do Anything

“Benny…” you couldn’t find the words no matter how many times you tried to speak. The man - vampire- you were in love with had just confessed to you that he wanted to return back to Purgatory. He couldn’t handle being out anymore. He’d spoken to Dean many times already about the prospect of returning back to the only place he’d called home. 

“It’s been a wonderful two years, cher.” he stroked your cheek tenderly and you longed into his touch, whimpering slightly as he moved away. “I don’t belong here, Y/N. Dean needs me.”

“For what?” you whispered, swallowing down the pain as best as you could.

“Sam’s stuck down there and he wants me to rescue him.”

“He’s using your death as an answer to get Sam?” you scoffed in anger. “Unbelievable, that man.”

“I volunteered for it.” He shook his head. “Trust me, Dean doesn’t want me to go either, Y/N. He’d rather sacrifice himself if he could.”

“I’d come save the pair of you if that ever happened.” you managed to push a smile at the stale joke. 

“He knows I love him and he loves me.” he mumbled, gently pulling you close to his body. “When he asked me to do this, I agreed wholeheartedly. I would do it again and again for him and you.”

“But Sam…?”

“He’s Dean’s brother.” He answered as though that was the most simplest of answers. “I’ll come back soon.”

“No, you won’t.” you sobbed as his grip on you tightened before he pulled back slightly only to kiss you hungrily.


End file.
